


El que seas hombre, no me impide ukearte

by MIRAI98



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boyfriends, Developing Relationship, Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Heterosexual Character, Heterosexual Sex, Heterosexuality, Homosexuality, Kissing, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male-Female Friendship, Masturbation, Moaning, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Pegging, Relationship(s), Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Strap-Ons, Strapping, Submission, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28970109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MIRAI98/pseuds/MIRAI98
Summary: ¡¡¡ALERTA DE SPOILERS!!!El inicio del primer capítulo está basado en el manga de Dr. Stone, y en todo este fanfic aparecerán personajes que aún no se han mostrado en el anime.Sipnosis:Después de los sucesos ocurridos en la Isla del Tesoro, Kohaku y Ginro se sienten atraídos por el otro. Y aunque su relación no es la que se esperaba, terminarán enamorándose a pesar de las dificultades, estereotipos y críticas de algunos pobladores del reino de la ciencia.*Advertencia:Relación Mujer x Hombre: KohaGin / Leve Yaoi: SenGenKohaku: SemeGinro: Uke
Relationships: Asagiri Gen & Ishigami Senkuu, Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu, Ginrou/Kohaku (Dr. STONE), Kohaku & Ginrou (Dr. STONE), Kohaku/Ginrou (Dr. STONE)
Kudos: 1





	El que seas hombre, no me impide ukearte

**Author's Note:**

> /// ADVERTENCIA ///
> 
> En este capítulo hay escenas sexuales. Si no es de tu agrado, retírate de aquí y lee otra historia.
> 
> *Las palabras en cursiva significan el pensamiento de los personajes.

\- Ko-Kohaku, tú me-me gustas - Definitivamente, la rubia no se esperaba esa confesión - ¿Qué? - dijo con una expresión rara, viendo a un muy sonrojado rubio confesándosele. 

Veamos, para saber qué es lo que paso en ese momento, retrocedamos en el tiempo. 

Cuando Senku les pidió a Kohaku, Amarilis y Ginro que se vistieran lo más femenino posible, el rubio murió de vergüenza - _¿Por qué piensan que soy buen material para ser mujer?_ \- Apenado, aceptó. De todas formas lo iban a obligar. En cierto modo fue una tortura, ya que nunca antes se había puesto un vestido y mucho menos zapatos con tacones altos. Cada vez que intentaba caminar se caía de cara contra el suelo. - Maldición, ¿Cómo pueden caminar con estas cosas? - les preguntó a las chicas señalando lo incómodos que eran los zapatos. - Es porque ya estamos acostumbradas , en cambio a ti te falta práctica. - dijo Kohaku agarrándo l e la mano derecha al pelirrubio - Ven, te voy a enseñar - puso su mano izquierda en su espalda, sirviendo de apoyo para evitar que se vuelva a caer.- _Esto es tan vergonzoso_ \- pensó el pelirrubio. 

Después de media hora aprendiendo a caminar con tacones altos con Kohaku, por fin su esfuerzo estaba dando resultado.- ¡Lo logré! Mira, Kohaku. Ya me salió - exclamó Ginro emocionado, - ¡Qué bien! Ahora ya no te estamparás el rostro contra el piso - dijo alegre juntando sus manos con las de él. 

A ver, ¿Las señoritas ya terminaron de festejar?- dijo Senku, no importándole si eso dañaba el poco orgullo varonil que le quedaba a Ginro - Vengan a ponerse algunos accesorios más. Estos servirán para la misión de infiltración. 

Luego de pasar por varias situaciones que no explicaré por lo tediosas que son, llegó el turno de separarse. 

Kohaku se encontró con uno de los dos guerreros de la isla, Mozu, entre una frase provocadora y otra, terminaron peleando con el fin de sacarle información al contrario. Mientras, en los aposentos del jefe de la aldea, se encontraba un pelirrubio huyendo de su posible muerte.- ¡Maldita, tomboy! ¡Destrozaré tu pequeño y delicado cuerpo! - dijo el ministro Ibara, mostrándole una asquerosa expresión. - ¡EEE! ¡¡NOOO!! - gritó esquivando y corriendo hacia la puerta. Ya estando afuera, pudo ver a la pelirrubia luchando contra un hombre igual o más fuerte que ella. 

\- Si la llamo, ella se encargará de este viejo espeluznante - pensó contento sabiendo que no estaba solo.- ¡KOHAKU! - la llamó lo más fuerte que pudo.- Ginro. ¡Cuidado! Detrás de…- Sin embargo ya era demasiado tarde, ya había sido atravesado por las largas uñas del primer al mando. - ¡¡¡GINRO!!! - Fue lo último que escuchó, antes de caer, chocando contra muchos árboles hasta estrellarse contra el duro suelo. 

Pasados unos cinco minutos, la pelirrubia llegó al lugar donde había caído Ginro. Al encontrarse con él, pudo ver todo su abdomen manchado de sangre.- _Ha perforado varios órganos internos, no hay forma de que sobreviva a esto_ \- pensó tocando despacio las heridas del pelirrubio . - Kohaku - dijo temblando levemente con hilos de sangre saliendo por su boca - Termina con mi vida. - No. No voy a darte el último golpe para ahorrarte dolor . - dijo con una expresión dolida, sosteniendo su cabeza - _Que gracioso,_ _Kohaku_ _se preocupa por mí_. – Con dificultad, le dijo - El jefe de la isla es una estatua de piedra. Su cara era igual a la de Soyuz - habló aun con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. 

Kohaku sorprendida por lo que contó, le agradeció que hubiera conseguido aunque sea un poco de información sobre el misterio detrás de la petrificación. - Lo hiciste bien, Ginro. – Le dijo alabando su hazaña.- Sí. Ya sé que no podré salvarme. Después de todo… Soy un guardia de la aldea. Así que… al final. En mis últimos momentos… quiero intentar actuar como uno. - dijo con un tono de melancolía en su voz, recordando los momentos que pasó al lado de su hermano, y derramando lágrimas dijo - Adiós, Kinro. 

A Kohaku le rompía el corazón verlo de esa forma. Así que decidida, cargó al rubio con cuidado de no hacerle daño.- ¡Si no hay manera de salvarte, entonces solo hay una cosa que puedo hacer! - Antes de ponerse en marcha, Amarilis había llegado al sitio donde estaban los dos. La pelirrubia al darse cuenta de que tenían poco tiempo antes de que los soldados los encontraran, le contó la verdad sobre el jefe para después correr en dirección opuesta, dejándola estupefacta ante tal revelación.- No te preocupes, Ginro. No te dejaré morir. - 

De salto en salto, fue subiendo los árboles hasta llegar al techo de la cabaña del jefe. Y dando un último paso, gritó - ¡¡¡ESCUCHÉNME, TODOS!!!-. Las personas que estaban debajo de ellos, oyeron el llamado de Kohaku. - ¡¡¡SU JEFE ES…!!! – 

Después de decir quién era el cabeza de la aldea, el pelirrubio comprendió lo que estaba haciendo Kohaku. - Ah, ya entiendo. A esto te referías. La razón por la que llamaste su atención intencionalmente. Ha sido para intentar que usaran el arma petrificadora.- Sí. Antes de que tu vida acabe haré que te petrifiquen, así habrá la posibilidad de que puedas ser revivido con la fórmula de despetrificación - dijo sosteniendo mejor el cuerpo del rubio. Esos fueron los últimos minutos en los que estuvieron juntos, minutos en los que Kirisame, una de los dos guerreros más fuertes de la isla, lanzó hacia arriba el objeto que los convertiría en piedra. Y por un breve instante pudieron apreciar cómo era. - _Te dejo el resto a ti, Amarilis. Dile a_ _Senku_ _y a los demás los secretos que ha descubierto el equipo de infiltración._ – 

\- Ahora solo nos queda esperar y creer en los demás y su ciencia - dijo Kohaku viendo a Ginro.- Sí. Definitivamente… Todo irá bien - añadió el rubio. - _Tal vez, no sea tan malo morir en sus brazos._ \- Y así, sus miradas se perdieron en el otro, dejando que la luz verde los envuelva en su totalidad. Sumergiéndolos en completa oscuridad. 

Luego de dos días, la guerra aérea que planeó Senku para obtener el arma petrificadora, había terminado. Pudiendo petrificar a Tsukasa para salvar su vida. Muchos de la aldea se unieron al reino de la ciencia, sumando a más nuevos integrantes; entre ellos se encontraban Mozu, Kirisame y Amarilis. Claro que dentro del grupo hubo algunos que no creyeron en las palabras del científico. Pero, otros después de ver de lo que era capaz, lo siguieron, volviéndose su nuevo líder. 

En cuanto a nuestros dos guerreros caídos antes. Kohaku fue la primera en ser despetrificada. – Bienvenida de vuelta, leona - habló el chico con cabello blanco y puntas verdes. - Estoy de regreso - respondió la pelirrubia, aún con restos de piedra en su cara. Ya en unos cuantos minutos, todo su cuerpo estaba libre de cualquier rastro de la roca. - Senku, ¿Y Ginro? – Pregunto con incredulidad - Mm lo están despetrificando por allá - dijo apuntando atrás de ella. - Amarilis nos contó todo lo que sucedió. En verdad, fuiste muy astuta al pensar en petrificar a Ginro. De no ser por eso, seguro hubiera muerto. - 

A penas terminó de hablar Senku, la rubia salió corriendo hacia donde le indicó, olvidándose de algo importante; - ¡Espera, Kohaku-chan! ¡Olvidaste vestirte! - dijo Gen sosteniendo un conjunto nuevo de ropa. - Jajja Déjala, ya se acordará - dijo el científico riendo. - Pero… Ay, pasara un momento muy vergonzoso. - Agotado por todo el ajetreo de la mañana, dejó a un lado la ropa y se fue con Senku. 

En tanto, la despetrificación de Ginro estaba a punto de finalizar. La piedra iba quebrándose rápido, haciendo que los pedazos caigan de golpe, revelando el renovado cuerpo del pelirrubio. - Hermanito - susurró Kinro con ojos llorosos estando a su lado. 

La mayoría de personas que se habían reunido, no creían lo que estaban viendo, y es que la forma en que sanaba la piedra era irrealista.- ¿Estoy curado? - dijo el pelirrubio abriendo de a poco sus ojos. Al no sentir dolor alguno, se sentó empezando a revisar su abdomen y espalda, asegurándose de que en verdad estaba bien. - ¡Como nuevo! - soltó un suspiro de alivio combinado con alegría. 

\- ¡HERMANO! - ¡KINRO! - Con la emoción a flote, los dos hermanos se abrazaron como si hubieran pasado miles de años.- Estúpido, Ginro. No vuelvas a asustarme de esa forma. - le regaño el mayor, estrujándolo entre sus brazos.- Lo siento, hermano - contestó viéndolo con lágrimas en los ojos, ocasionando que el pelinegro también llore. 

En medio de tan conmovedor reencuentro, una chica rubia corría hacia donde estaban ellos, abriéndose paso entre la gente. - ¡¡Ginro!! - el grito de Kohaku, hizo que ambos hermanos terminaran aquel gesto adorable a la vista de los que estaban ahí presentes. 

\- Kohaku - dijo el pelirrubio - ¡Estás vivo! - exclamó abalanzándose encima de él, atrayéndolo para abrazarlo. 

\- S-Si - dijo con un notable sonrojo porque su rostro acabó entre los pechos de la rubia.- Mírate, tus heridas desaparecieron. Ni siquiera tienes cicatrices - lo confirmó palpándole el abdomen, acción que le hizo ponerse nervioso - L-L-L-Lo sé - _Es_ _to es_ _demasiado para soportar_ \- En eso, Kohaku le acierta un golpe en la misma zona donde había sido apuñalado, dejándolo por un segundo sin aire. - ¿M-Me quieres volver a matar? - dijo sin aliento, retorciéndose de dolor.- Te lo mereces por idiota. A la próxima pensarás dos veces antes de dejar de prestar atención a un enemigo que quiere asesinarte. - 

\- Tienes razón. Fue por mi actitud cobarde que no supe cómo enfrentar al peligro. Y, es por ti que aún sigo vivo. – dijo reconociendo su error - Gracias, Kohaku - agradeció formando una sonrisa nerviosa. 

\- No tienes nada que agradecer. Lo hubiera hecho de todas formas. Después de todo, somos amigos. - Más sonrojado no podría estar en ese momento. ¿Será por un efecto secundario de la petrificación?, porque juró que la sonrisa de Kohaku fue la más hermosa que alguna vez vio. Bueno, sea como sea, espera que no sea una simple alucinación. 

De la misma forma, le respondió con una sonrisa sincera. - Oigan, ¿Ya se van a poner ropa, o llamo a alguien para que los vista? - dijo Chrome arruinando el momento; y haciéndoles darse cuenta de que los dos estaban desnudos, cerca uno del otro, se apartaron lo más lejos posible con las manos cubriendo sus caras rojas. 

\- Parece que hoy pondré tomates en la ensalada - dijo Francois, la persona a cargo de preparar la comida en el reino de la ciencia, dando una clara referencia a Kohaku y Ginro.- ¡Tierra, trágame! - dijeron ambos al unísono. 

Luego de esa interesante escena, se vistieron y cada uno se fue por su lado. Pensando en no volver a encontrarse hasta que pasara un día, o dos, o tres. El tiempo que sea necesario para poder olvidar esa vergonzosa, pero bonita situación. 

Semanas después, las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad. Todo, menos Ginro y Kohaku que se evitaban a toda costa, ya sea ayudando a Senku con alguno de sus planes o experimentos, sino simplemente para sentarse a comer. Esto ya les estaba resultando fastidioso para la mayoría de miembros del reino de la ciencia. No solo por el hecho de que ellos ya no interactuaban como antes. Sino que, no realizaban sus actividades como debían. Si ayer nomás, la pelirrubia se cayó de la copa de un árbol por (según ella) ver la cara de Ginro en una nube. Tuvo suerte de no romperse el cuello. - De acuerdo, Kohaku. ¿Qué te pasa? - preguntó Chrome ya harto del extraño comportamiento de la pelirrubia.- ¿Ah? No sé a qué te refieres - dijo ignorando su pregunta. 

\- Sabes de qué hablo. Estas últimas semanas has estado demasiado distraída, cometes errores que ni un niño de 5 años tendría, y no prestas atención a lo que decimos en las reuniones. ¡Siquiera me estás escuchando! - Mm si, ¿Qué decías? - dijo jugando con un flequillo suelto de su cabello. 

\- Esto es el colmo - dijo molesto - Senku, ¡¿No le dirás nada?! - exclamó, llamando la atención del científico que solo se dedicó a ver, ya que le aburría este tipo de discusiones.- Tranquilo, Chrome - dijo tocando el hombro de su aprendiz. - Es obvio que ella está enamorada - ante ese comentario, la pelirrubia no pudo evitar sonrojarse.- Y el que no nos lo haya dicho, es porque todavía no aclara sus sentimientos. ¿Cierto? - 

\- N-No, estás totalmente equivocado - dijo volteándose con los brazos cruzados.- Ginro, puedes traerme esos planos de ahí - mencionó para ver si caía con eso.- ¡Ah! ¡¿Do-Dónde está ese enano?! - gritó, poniéndose en posición de alerta. - Caíste - dijo Senku demostrando lo obvia que era reaccionando de ese modo.- OOOOO Así que eso era - habló Chrome, golpeando su puño contra su mano en señal de que había entendido. - Me descubrieron - dijo rendida la pelirrubia.- Espera… ¡¡¡ ¿Te enamoraste de Ginro?!!!! - exclamó Chrome, recién captando quien era la persona que le gustaba. 

\- ¡¡Cállate!! ¡Eres demasiado lento para entender estos temas! - dijo Kohaku mirándolo enojada.- Bueno, ahora que sabemos tu secreto. ¿Qué harás? - preguntó Senku curioso de lo que haría la rubia. - Y-Yo, no sé - dijo Kohaku un poco nerviosa. 

No tenía pensado solucionar ese problema, ni lo haría. ¿Cómo le dices a alguien que consideras tu amigo, que te pareció tierno las estupideces que hizo antes, y lo lindo que se ve con esa sonrisa tonta? Ni loca se lo diría, no era ese tipo de chica romántica que expresa sus emociones de manera cursi. Esos pensamientos la estaban sofocando. 

El científico al notar que se estaba auto-martirizando, le dijo - Mira, sea lo que sea que estés pensando. Ten por seguro al 10 millones por ciento que nosotros no nos meteremos en lo que ustedes hagan. En tanto no interfieran en el trabajo. Además, a menos que resuelvas tus problemas amorosos, no volverás a contribuir con el equipo. - 

\- Entiendo - dijo comprendiendo que Senku la estaba apoyando, a su manera.- Bien. Por hoy, tomate el día libre - dijo yéndose a su laboratorio. - Mmhh~ No tenía idea de que los gorilas pudieran enamorarse. - Fue lo último que dijo el chico de cabello marrón antes de ser golpeado por el escudo de Kohaku. - Tarado - y con ese insulto, se fue hacia el bosque que estaba afueras del centro de operaciones Ishigami.- Tsh. Las mujeres se ponen muy sensibles cuando se trata del amor - dijo Chrome sobándose la cabeza. 

Siendo de día, mientras Kohaku trataba de despejar su mente, cortando ramas con sus dagas y ejercitándose; un guardia rubio no quitaba la vista del paisaje, al parecer era más interesante que las clases de escritura japonesa. - Oye, Ginro. Presta atención - dijo el hermano mayor golpeándolo con su lanza. - No quiiieeerooo - dijo aburrido, deslizándose en la silla - Anda, ¿Qué pasó con tu lado maduro de hace unas semanas? - Se fue a Tokyo de viaje - dijo desentusiasmado con la cara pegada a la carpeta. 

-Okay. En el receso, escucharé lo que tengas que contarme. Por el momento, trata de concentrarte en las clases de la profesora. ¿De acuerdo? - dijo Kinro - Está bien - dijo volviendo a mirar a la pizarra, pero sin prestar atención a lo que la joven profesora explicaba en su lección. 

:::::: Durante el receso :::::: 

\- Bien, ¿Me dirás qué es lo que te ocurre? - Hermano, ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado? - ¿Eh? - Lo que escuchaste - 

-No. Nunca me ha interesado ese tema. Además, en las reglas está escrito que no puedo tener novia hasta que cumpla 21 años - Ja, ya me lo esperaba. Si fuera por ti, te casarías con las reglas - Ante tal ofensa, soltó un bufido de molestia - ¿Y, a ti te gusta alguna chica? - pregunto, no sabiendo que iba a sonrojar a su pequeño hermano. 

El pelirubio no supo que responder, solo ocultó su rostro entre sus piernas - ¿Ginro? - dijo mirando sus acciones - C-Creo que me gusta, Kohaku – ¿Qué? ¿Con Kohaku? - dijo con una expresión rara - Sii - afirmó - ¿Qué debo hacer? 

\- Mmm… Pienso que deberías confesarte - N-Nooo, ni muerto. Me mataría antes de siquiera decirle "Me gustas" - dijo muy dramático más de lo usual - Joo, así que el pequeño Ginro está enamorado de la hermosa y fuerte Kohaku - dijo un pelirrubio con su típica vestimenta de pirata - Ryusui, ¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunto el hermano mayor - Nada, solo vine a ver cómo iban las clases dictadas por una de mis tutoras profesionales en el pasado. Y estaba a punto de irme hasta que de casualidad escuché su conversación. - 

\- ¿Y qué opinas? ¿Qué debería hacer? - dijo el guardia menor denotando que no tenía experiencia alguna tratando con mujeres. - A ver… En primer lugar, debes dejar esa actitud penosa - dijo señalando con su dedo índice a Ginro - ¡¿Eeh?! - Segundo, párate - dijo con un tono más autoritario - Ponte derecho - dijo enderezando la columna del rubio - Un hombre debe mostrarse seguro de sí mismo ante una mujer. - añadió levantándole la cara para que vea al frente - Si muestras el más mínimo nerviosismo, ya la perdiste. 

\- E-Entiendo - ¡Ahora! Dime, ¿Qué harás? - Confesarle mis sentimientos a Kohaku - Escuche el chillido de una ardilla por ahí. ¡Dilo más fuerte! - ¡¡CONFESARLE MIS SENTIMIENTOS A KOHAKU!! - ¡Bien! Ahora ve, ve y hazme sentir orgulloso -¡¡Sí, iré con Kohaku!! - dijo casi corriendo, pero como se olvidó preguntar en donde estaba, volvió - Estee - La vi dirigirse hacia el bosque – dijo el pelirrubio sabiendo lo que iba a preguntar - Claro - dijo saliendo del lugar. 

\- ¡Oye, no te olvides de las flores! - le gritó el rubio alto desde donde se encontraba - Pero, todavía no terminan las clases - dijo Kinro viendo como su hermano menor se iba adentrando en el bosque - ¿Cómo es posible que alguien como Ryusui influyera tanto en los demás? - Era una de las tantas habilidades que caracterizaban al navegante. 

:::::: En tanto en el bosque :::::: 

\- Kohaku, confesión, flores. Kohaku, confesión, flores - siguió repitiendo esas tres palabras en su cabeza - Vamos, Ginro. Tú puedes hacerlo. Estás listo - Dijo motivándose. Pero, la realidad era otra. 

\- Al diablo. ¿A quién engaño? - dijo con una expresión depresiva - Es más que obvio que Kohaku me rechazará al instante - ¿Qué mierda estoy haciendo? - dijo bajando la velocidad en sus pasos, y estando cerca de un pequeño campo de flores junto a un acantilado recordó lo que le dijo Ryusui - Espero que le gusten - dijo arrancando para oler algunas flores. 

Pasados unos minutos, Ginro ya tenía suficientes flores para armar un ramo. Pero no contaba con que una extraña criatura aparecería por ese lugar. Gruñendo, y haciendo ruidos fuertes se estaba acercando a Ginro. Era un oso pardo. 

Él al no llevar su lanza consigo, optó por retroceder. Trato de espantarlo, pero solo logró enfurecerlo más. Ya estando cara a cara, intento cubrirse con su brazo derecho pero el animal le mando un zarparso haciéndole soltar las flores que cogió enantes y dejándole una horrible herida. - A-Alejate! - gritó retrocediendo más hasta que cayó del precipicio, pero que apenas se sostuvo con una mano. Asustado y ni idea de cómo iba a salir con vida. Comenzó a pedir ayuda - ¡¡AUXILIO!! - 

En eso, escuchó como alguien atacaba al animal con lo que parecían ser patadas logrando que saliera huyendo de la paliza que le dieron. - Ten, sostente – dijo la chica que fue a su rescate mostrándole la rama de un árbol. - Esa voz… ¿No es…? - Haciendo lo que dijo. La joven jaló con fuerza, consiguiendo subir al rubio. Solo que no midió su fuerza; el tirón fue tan brusco, que hizo volar al chico y se estrelló contra el tronco de un árbol. - ¿Ko-Kohaku? - fue lo único que dijo antes de desmayarse - Dios, este chico es increíble - Y no lo dijo en el buen sentido - _¿Ya cuántas veces te voy salvando la vida?_ \- se preguntó a sí misma para luego cargar a Ginro en sus brazos. Y apresurando sus pasos, lo llevó directo a su cabaña donde atendería su brazo - 

Ya en su cuarto, lo recostó en su cama y salió hacia el laboratorio de Senku para pedirle alcohol, vendas, algodón, entre otras cosas. Era mejor curarlo estando en ese estado, a cuando esté despierto. Conociéndolo, no pararía de gritar y quejarse de dolor. Además, el científico le había enseñado meses antes primeros auxilios, por lo cual no habría problema alguno. 

Cuando regresó, acomodo las cosas en el suelo, y empezó a limpiar la herida del brazo. Así estuvo durante una hora, tratando su brazo y vendándolo al final. -Por fin, terminé - dijo cansada, y poniéndose de rodillas se inclinó para apartar algunos mechones de cabello del rostro de Ginro - Te ves tan calmado cuando duermes - 

Después de unas horas, el pelirrubio despertó. Mirando para todos lados, se dio cuenta de que no estaba en su cuarto que compartía con Kinro. De ahí vio con mayor detenimiento que alguien le había vendado su brazo derecho. Y ese alguien estaba sentada durmiendo junto a la puerta de la habitación.- Siempre tan atenta, Kohaku - dijo en voz baja esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. Aunque ya la conocía desde que eran niños, aún se seguía sorprendiendo de lo increíble que es en varios aspectos. 

\- Bueno, no quiero seguir siendo una carga para ella - pensó levantándose para ir hacia la puerta. Y ya estaría afuera de no ser porque una mano lo detuvo - ¿A dónde crees que vas? - preguntó Kohaku - _¿No qué estaba durmiendo?_ \- Voy al baño - dijo un poco nervioso por el repentino accionar de la rubia - Mientes - aclaró. Ginro sintió un aura tensa en ella. Y lo próximo que presenció, fue que lo apretó de la muñeca izquierda para de un empujón tirarlo de vuelta a la cama. Eso le dio tiempo a la chica de cerrar la puerta con seguro. 

\- Ahora, ¿Qué estabas haciendo en ese campo de flores? - preguntó sin vacilar - _¿Cómo sabía que estaba ahí? Acaso, ¿Me estaba vigilando?_ \- Lo cual no hubiera sido extraño, sino fuera porque desde que fueron despetrificados no intercambiaron palabra alguna. - S-Solo fui a recoger flores - Si. Eso fue lo que vi - dijo afirmando lo que hizo el pelirrubio - ¿Para quién eran las flores? - Para na-nadie - _Por favor, no me hagas decirlo._ \- 

\- No te creo. Antes no tenías ningún interés en las flores, y ahora te pones a recogerlas como si fuera lo habitual en tu rutina. - Lo estaba acorralando cada vez más, dejándolo sin un lugar a donde huir. Y es que, al final no puedes escapar de tus verdaderos sentimientos - 

\- Dime, ¿Para quién eran las flores? - volvió a repetir la pregunta - …… - No aguantaría más la insistencia de la rubia – Ginro - ¡Eran para ti! - ¿Escuchó bien?o su imaginación le estaba jugando una mala pasada - ¿Qué? - L-Lo hice porque quería dártelas como agradecimiento por lo que hiciste esa vez por mí - dijo un tanto nervioso y sonrojado - Y ahora, por esto - dijo refiriéndose al vendaje en su brazo derecho 

\- No tenías por qué hacerlo. Pensé que habíamos cerrado ese asunto. - dijo ella con un semblante serio - ¡N-No! No es solo eso - habló sorprendiendo a la pelirrubia por su respuesta - L-La verdad, es que… - vamos, sólo dilo. Toma un poco de valor y confiésate. - K-Kohaku, t-tú me gustas - la manera en que lo dijo fue tan lindo ante los ojos de la chica, mientras que Ginro pensó que si lo rechazaba le daría un ataque al corazón. Pero, como rechazarlo si ella también estaba enamorada de él. 

El silencio se apoderó de la habitación, segundos de silencio tortuosos que decidió cortar el rubio - E-Eso fue muy inesperado, ¿Verdad? El que alguien como yo se te confiese de esa forma. N-No tienes por qué aceptar si no quieres. D-Después de todo, somos muy diferentes - _Ahí va de nuevo con sus balbuceos sin sentido_ \- pensó la rubia. La antigua Kohaku no hubiera creído que eso estaba pasando. Pero, ahí estaba. Con un Ginro nervioso, sonrojado. Y ella a unos centímetros de plantarle un beso. 

\- Ginro. Deja de hablar - le dijo solo para llamar su atención - ¿Qué? - no se esperaba que fuera a ser besarlo. La rubia movía su boca de manera casi experta, forzando al rubio con su lengua para que abriera sus labios y darle espacio libre para jugar a su antojo. - Ko-Kohaku - dijo entre jadeos y suspiros. Jamás lo habían besado así. Un beso ardiente. Esto estaba encendiendo su parte baja. - Mm… Tan dulce – dijo la chica lamiéndose los labios, provocando que el chico se avergonzara por lo que acababa de hacer. Luego, volvió a utilizar su lengua, solo que esta vez en la oreja izquierda, pasándola alrededor formando círculos mientras el pelirrubio se dejaba hacer. Temblando, no imagino que Kohaku fuera a hacer todo eso. 

Cualquiera que los viera, diría que la que está tomando el control en ese preciso instante, es Kohaku. Ya que las expresiones que hacía el chico, eran demasiado pasivas. - Parece que tu pequeño amiguito se despertó - dijo con un leve sonrojo viendo un bulto en su pantalón - Te ayudaré a aliviarte. - Reanudando a la acción, la rubia deslizó su lengua por la oreja, bajando a su clavícula, y luego a su cuello dejando pequeños chupetones - Mmh, e-esto se siente extraño - _¿No se supone que yo debería ser el dominante?_ \- pensó dudoso de su hombría. 

En eso, sintió un escalofrío recorrer por su espalda. Kohaku había metido su mano derecha, acariciando despacio la piel mientras con la otra mano se escabullía abajo, sacando el miembro semi erecto del rubio - Es-Espe-Espera, ¡Kohaku! - exclamó muy sonrojado apartando a la pelirrubia de lo que iba hacer - ¿Qué sucede? Ginro - dijo un poco preocupada - _Parece que fui muy lejos_ \- Y-Yo no tengo experiencia en el sexo - dijo avergonzado - Entonces, ya somos dos - el oírlo decir eso le causaba gracia - Pe-pero, ¿Cómo es que sabes hacer eso? - preguntó recordando sus caricias - Mm Pues, vi como los adultos lo hacían, así que podría decirse que aprendí de ellos - dijo con las mejillas coloradas por decirle su poca experiencia. 

\- _Esto debe ser una broma ¿Cómo puede alguien aprender tan rápido sobre relaciones sexuales con solo haber visto una vez a una pareja?_ \- E-Eres una pervertida - Cierto. Pero, si yo soy una pervertida. Tú eres un uke - dijo sonriendo pícaramente volviendo a acercarse. - N-No. No quiero que me quites mi virginidad - dijo cubriendo sus partes íntimas con las manos - Oh, vamos. Prometo que lo disfrutarás - habló agachándose para estar a su altura, levantar su polera y meter su cabeza dentro. 

\- Iré lento - dijo pasando su lengua por uno de los pezones y peñiscaba con la otra el otro pezón - Despacio - añadió mientras cogía su miembro masajeándolo. Ante tanto placer, Ginro agarró el cabello de la rubia por encima de su ropa y apretaba la sabana con su mano derecha, tratando de reprimir los constantes jadeos que deseaba no sacarlos de su boca. - _Rayos, ¿Por qué se siente tan bien?_ \- pensó viendo como la rubia aceleraba el ritmo de sus manos provocando que salieran gotas de pre semen. 

Subiendo y bajando por su miembro, era difícil seguir conteniéndose, y más cuando comenzó a chupar sus pezones dejando saliva en estos. - No te contengas, déjate llevar - le dijo en tono seductor – Aa no aguanto más - sin pensarlo mucho, los jadeos que había mantenido callados se volvieron gemidos agudos, dulces ante los oídos de Kohaku. - _Dios, me dan ganas de profanarlo más_ \- pensó dejando de lamer sus pezones para dirigirse a su boca, y poder apresar su lengua con la suya en un vaivén lujurioso que solo ella sabía manejar. 

Entre besos, el pelirrubio no paraba de gemir, ya estaba cerca de llegar al clímax. - Ah, Kohaku, m-me voy a venir - dijo sosteniéndose del cuello de la chica y encorvando su espalda por la excitación. La rubia no se quedaba atrás, también se sentía mojada abajo. - Está bien. Nos vendremos juntos - al instante que apartó su mano del miembro de Ginro, soltó toda su esencia en los abdómenes de ambos manchando la ropa que traían puesta. - ¡Ahh! - el orgasmo fue tan fuerte que no pudo evitar arañar la espalda de la rubia. - Aa aa aa - jadeaba el menor poniendo la mejilla en su hombro. 

Se tomaron un tiempo para que sus respiraciones se normalizaran, mientras la chica tenía pensado hacer su próximo movimiento, pero antes de eso debía quitarle esa molesta ropa. Así sin previo aviso, le fue sacando cada prenda con agilidad teniendo cuidado con su brazo derecho. Terminada su labor, le dio un leve empujón para acostarlo en la cama - Te ves tan sensual - dijo la pelirrubia con una sonrisa ladina, viendo cada parte de su cuerpo desnudo, acto que hizo sonrojar al chico. - Ahora, voltéate - ordenó 

\- E-Espera. Antes de que sigamos. - dijo parando a Kohaku - No es justo que yo este desnudo, y tú no. - declaró con suma vergüenza - Estoy de acuerdo - respondió ella para luego sacarse la ropa dejando a la vista sus grandes atributos. Imagen que le hizo sangrar un poco por la nariz al rubio. Luego la pelirrubia señaló con su dedo índice para que se eche boca abajo - Ponte en cuatro - dijo posicionándose detrás de Ginro. 

\- _Algo me dice que después de esto no volveré a ser el mismo_ \- pensó acatando lo que indicó. Aunque estuvieran en casi completa oscuridad con solo una lámpara encendida, Kohaku podía ver claramente el trasero del rubio frente a ella. Y lamiendo sus labios, agachó su cabeza para meter de a poco su lengua - ¡Ah! - esto hizo que la entrada de Ginro se contrajera por la inesperada intromisión. - _Esto va a ser divertido_ \- pensó la pelirrubia entusiasmada mientras abría con los dedos su entrada lamiendo más a fondo las paredes ocasionando que al chico le dieran pequeños temblores - K-Kohaku, detente. E-Esto es extraño - Solo por esta vez le haría caso, así sacó su lengua para besar de abajo hacia arriba su espalda formando una línea invisible repleta de besos, caricias y lamidas llenas de deseo. 

Ginro jamás se había sentido tan querido. Para él era nuevo experimentar este tipo de sensaciones y más si la chica que le gusta se las brindaba, ya que antes solo tenía el cariño de Kinro. Pero es distinto, un cariño especial que tienen como hermanos. 

\- Chúpalos - dijo la rubia mostrándole tres dedos. Él sin preguntar acercó su boca para lamerlos, cubriéndolos de saliva. Luego de unos segundos la chica los apartó dirigiéndolos hacia su parte trasera, empezó metiendo un dígito dentro de su culo haciendo que el rubio se retuerza apretando por inercia las sábanas - Du-Duele - habló con una expresión de incomodidad en su mirada cerrando los ojos - Tranquilízate, ya pasará - dijo besándolo para distraerlo y así se pudiera acostumbrar. Después de un rato, movió su dedo intentando llegar más profundo consiguiendo que el rubio gimiera - No te tenses - dijo acariciando su trasero para de ahí pasar a masturbarlo con la mano derecha, subiendo y bajando en su miembro con tal habilidad que Ginro no paraba de soltar gemidos tras gemidos. - K-Kohaku, s-se siente bien - ella al oír eso se sonrojó y sintió como su corazón latía rápido, pareciera que estuviera escuchando las palabras de un ángel. 

Ante lo dicho por el rubio, aceleró el movimiento de su mano y puso otro dedo dentro de él abriéndolos como una tijera - Estás muy apretado - le susurró en su oreja haciendo que se torne roja. El éxtasis que sentían ambos en ese preciso instante no se comparaba a ninguna otra situación en la que hayan estado. Ese es su momento íntimo, que no pidieron, pero que realmente necesitaban. - También me gustas, Ginro - dijo en un tono profundo, provocando que al rubio se le escaparan algunas lágrimas que no pasaron desapercibidas por la rubia. 

Tras meter el tercer dedo en su trasero, lo jaló de la cintura atrayéndolo hacia ella por la espalda sin dejar aparte la labor que ejercía en su miembro erecto. El menor al notar la posición en la que estaban, puso sus manos en los muslos de Kohaku aferrándose a ellos mientras la pelirrubia comenzó a apretar uno de sus pezones y volviendo a lamer su cuello junto con la oreja, pasó a su nuca, luego a su hombro. Sin poder evitar la tentación de morderle, le dejó una marca de dientes muy notoria que lamió para limpiarla de las diminutas gotas de sangre que brotaban de ahí - Lo siento, no pude contenerme - se excusó viendo unas pocas lágrimas asomarse en los ojos verdes de Ginro. Al parecer su chico era mucho más sensible de lo que pensó. Esta reacción hizo que se conmoviera pasando su lengua por su rostro, limpiando esas gotas saladas de agua que amenazaban con salir. - Kohaku - mencionó su nombre, anonadado por lo demasiado amable que estaba siendo la pelirrubia. Y es que, desde su infancia nunca la había visto actuar de esa manera con alguna persona, y menos con él. Sonrío internamente, todavía había muchas cosas que no sabía de ella, pero que estaba dispuesto a conocer si así podía quedarse a su lado. De ese modo, pasó sus manos de los muslos por detrás del cuello de la chica y sin pensarlo demás dejó que hiciera lo que quisiera, relajando su cuerpo de toda tensión. 

Entre suspiros y jadeos, la pelirrubia no perdía ni un minuto en dejarle algún chupetón o marca, cualquier muestra que probara que Ginro ya tiene dueña. De igual forma, él la marcó con sus uñas en la espalda y muslos. - K-Kohaku, n-no aguanto más - dijo a punto de venirse por segunda vez. La mano de la rubia se movió con tanta rapidez en el falo del menor, que cuando se detuvo grandes chorros de semen salieron - ¡¡AAA!! - gimió fuerte manchando su abdomen, rostro y la cama. Luego tendrían tiempo de pensar en cómo deshacerse de la evidencia. Por ahora, estaban agotados con sudor fresco deslizándose en sus cuerpos por el esfuerzo realizado hace unos segundos, motivo suficiente para tumbarse en las sábanas restándole importancia si estuvieran sucias. - Ese… fue el mejor sexo que he tenido en toda mi vida - habló el pelirrubio volteándose para verla - Jeje - rió la chica limpiando con su dedo pulgar los restos de semen en la cara del chico - Prepárate, porque esta no será la última vez - dijo para después tomar su esencia mostrándole una expresión sexy. 

\- P-P-Pervertida - afirmó con un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas para luego girarse estando de espalda delante de ella. - ¡Qué adorable! - dijo Kohaku poniendo su cabeza encima de la suya y abrazándolo por detrás. En serio, ¿Podía haber una escena más linda de ellos comportándose de esa manera? Difícil. Ahora que saben de los intensos sentimientos del otro, no permitirían que ese amor mutuo que compartieron esa noche se esfumara. 

\- Sabes, te veías muy lindo con el vestido que llevabas puesto en la misión de infiltración - comentó con cierta insinuación, pensando en verlo de nuevo con alguna prenda femenina - Mmm - sinceramente ya no sabía que decir, estar con Kohaku, ponía en duda su sexualidad - Bromeaba - dijo en un tono juguetón fingido que no notó el rubio. - Uff, ya me estaba asustando - suspiró aliviado de que fuera una broma. - _O tal vez no._ \- pensó la pelirrubia formando su típica sonrisa gatuna - _De verdad, me gustaría volver a verte así._

Y de esa manera, ambos finalizaron esa mini conversación para caer rendidos por el sueño. Sin imaginar los obstáculos que tendrían que superar más adelante para fortalecer su relación. 


End file.
